Point de vue de Duo
by Yukiko-Angel
Summary: Voila, c réécrit, en plusieur chapitres, de temps en temps j'en rajoute un nouveau.Premier sur les lemons, Duo nous donne son avis. Second sur les romances lol. Je ne rie pas, je ne bashe pas. C juste un peu drole.Opinion sont bienvenue
1. a propros du sex

AN : .. .. explique d'ou ça sort à la fin. Je me le demande encore alors .. .. on verra à la fin.

AN" : Réécrit pour facilité la lecture

* * *

Salut tout le monde ! 

Bon, voilà j'aimerais mettre quelques choses au clair avec tout le monde présent en ce moment.

Malgré toutes ces histoires énormément détaillé sur moi et Heero. C'est tout à fait faux que tout ce que l'on fait c'est avoir du sexe comme des lapins en chaleur !

Bon, c'est vrai que ça on le fais souvent, mais entre vous et moi, qui ne peux pas désirer l'apollon qu'est ce parfait soldat !

Parfait en tout point ça je l'assure.

Il y a plus entre moi et Heero que des galipettes toute les 5 secondes et n'importe ou ! Ça nous arrive des nuit de simplement dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Quand mon Koi dors, il sourit et il a l'air si reposé. Et oui mesdames, Heero Yuy, le iceberg, sourit quand il dort.

Il sourit aussi quand il est sur moi et qu'il m'embrasse encore et encore en se mouvant avec moi dans des va et ...

Euh ouin, vous avez compris le principe. Il nous arrivent aussi de faire de longue marche main dans la main. Même quelques fois Heero discute.

Mais oui il parle. Il a une bouche, vraiment experte pour embrassé surtout au creux du cou et ... ouin, et une langue c'est sur. ( ça aussi elle est experte quand elle vous descend le torse et qu'elle s'amuse avec .. vous savez ! )

Des fois on regarde le soleil se coucher lentement et la nuit arrivé jusqu'à ce qu'on commence à avoir froid et on se colle encore plus. Ensuite on va dans la chambre à coucher ou là, ça se réchauffe et vite ! Il en n'a pas l'air, mais c'est un vrai lapin duracel mon Hee-Koi. J'ai encore de la misère à m'asseoir et je ne parlerais pas du lit qu'on va devoir remplacer.

Des fois même, Hee-Koi viens prendre sa douche avec moi et me lave tendrement les cheveux. On peux rester aussi des heures dans le bain à rien faire sauf ce coller jusqu'à ce que l'eau devienne glacial. La il s'arrange toujours pour me réchauffé avec ces mains et je lui rend toujours la pareille.

C'est sûrement le seul moment qu'il ne se plaint pas de ma grande bouche, quand elle descend tranquillement le long de son torse, sur son ventre ou il a un des ces six pack et vers son entrejambes pour .. ben, vous savez quoi !

Vous devez assez lire de ces fics que je qualifie de carrément Hentai savoir ce que moi et mon Hee-Koi ont fait !

Je m'en plaint pas, je l'assure ! ( des fois on s'en sert comme base. Je dois avouer que y'en a certain qui sont pas mal intéressant. Et vive le cuir !)

Mais là je rectifie certaines choses. On a une vue tout à fait normal aussi, on va magasiné, on sort au ciné, on va au resto, on va voir nos amis et toute autres choses que tout couple normal font.

Mais une chose que je voudrais dire aussi est que Hee-Koi et moi, la première fois qu'on c'est dit "je t'aime" je ne lui ai pas sauté dessus et arraché son linge.

Et je vais le dire que une seule fois, une seule vous m'entendez ! je ne lui ai pas sauté dessus après :

**C'EST LUI QUI À FAIT ÇA PAS MOI !**

Dès que les mots on sortit de nos bouche, je dois dire que après, elles étaient très collées ! Après il a commencé à carrément arracher mon linge (j'ai perdu un très jolie gilet dans tout ça moi. Et aussi mes boxers mais rendu là je m'en foutait. ) La suite je dirais qu'on a pas dormir du tout.

Mais il y a les beaux moments et les moins beaux.

Ça nous arrive aussi de ce disputer, comme quand Mônsieur boit à même la pinte de lait, ou quand mes cheveux bouchent le drain de la douche, quand il oublie d'acheter mon shampooing et revitalisant ( mais oui, il oublie des choses lui. Ça fait combien de temps que j'essaie de vous montrer qu'il est humain ? Et je suis allé jusqu'au bout moi mesdames. J'ai des preuves, et il a tout de physiquement humain. Et une méchante pair de .. je m'égare.) ou quand j'oublie de payer une facture.

Mais ce sont que des petites disputes qu'on se pardonne bien vite jusque dans le lit. Ah quand il se s'en coupable mon Hee-Koi et si tendre. On se caresse, on se touche pendant des heures avant de ce laisser aller comme de vrai ! ... hum bon, vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

On a des hauts et des bas comme tout le monde, et on ne fait pas tout ensemble. La semaine on travaille chacun de notre côté, Heero travaille dans son bureau d'informatique ou il a promotion par promotion. C'est un génie mon Hee-Koi, et je suis sure qu'il y a pas mal de fille et garçon jaloux qu'il soit déjà prit. Hee-Koi m'a déjà dit que une journée que je l'avais appelé au bureau et qu'il m'avait appelé par mon petit nom

( deviné c'est quoi ? ceux qui on dit baka je vous enlève 20 points, même si des fois il m'appelle encore comme ça. Ceux qui on dit Shini je vous donne un beau dix, et ceux qui on dit Du-Koi je vous en donne 20. Et ne dite pas qu'on manque d'imagination, c'est que nos petit terme affectif, les plus imaginatif on s'en sert quand on se fait un petit fantasme et que mon Hee- Koi agit comme un bon petit soldat qui fait ce qu'on lui dit. Il est trop chou quand il est soumis et que je ne vois que sa tête entre mes jambes et qu'il utilise sa langue et .. .. bon, je suis entrain de changer de sujet.)

Bon, je disais que cette journée là il en a entendu pas mal entrain de ce plaindre d'un tel gaspillage. Quand je l'ai su je me suis pas gêné d'aller le voir là-bas lui faire un petit bonjour et regarder les coeur brisés. Je dois en avoir compté au moins une bonne cinquantaine. De mon bord, j'exploite mon côté artistique et recyclant de vielle carcasse et en les transformant en art moderne.

Ça ce vend bien, surtout mon dernier appelé "Prince de glace." ( en l'honneur de qui vous croyez ?) ou on voit des tuyaux en métal blanc tordu d'une manière sensuel comme une danse érotique. Le genre que moi et Hee-Koi on fait le soir seul sur notre ancien lit double. Le pauvre en a vu de toute les couleurs, pourtant Hee-Koi n'avait pas été si brutal, mais pour son côté bête sauvage là il était dans le rôle.

Pour une baise de ce genre, je suis partant mais pas tout les jours, le temps de laisser mes "bases" ce reposé de son "infiltration" mais les "explosives" ont prit tout leurs temps.

C'était tellement bien qu'après j'en suis tombé dans les vapes. On peut jamais battre mon Hee-Koi, c'est le roi de tout. Je crois même que pour Noël je vais lui offrir une chaîne avec un pendentif marqué "Sex God" dessus, et aussi cet ensemble que j'ai vu dans un magasine, Hee-Koi serait très jolie dans de la dentelle noir, avec des ruban presque partout, et peut-être il pourrait pratiquer son strip- tease et .. je planerais ça plus tard.

Tout ce que je voulais vous dire ces que moi et Hee-Koi, mieux connu sous Heero Yuy, nous ne passons pas nôtre temps à baiser comme des lapins, mais que nous nous aimons autant que pour notre corps que nos âmes. J'espère que vous avez compris mon message.

DM

* * *

" Duo qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" 

Duo releva la tête pour regarder dans les yeux de son Koibito. Heero les cheveux encore un peu trempe de la douche le regardait avec pour simple vêtement une serviette qu'il utilisait pour ce sécher. Duo regarda le corps si parfait de son Hee-Koi et se leva de la chaise d'ordi lui donné un chaste bisous et un câlins.

" Je mettais quelques affaires au claire."

Resserrant son étreinte autour de la taille de son amant, il lui vola un simple bisous sur la bouche, qui après est devenu plus très chaste. Touchant, caressant, les vêtements de Duo prirent leur envolent très loin.

" Mais Hee-Koi, je crois qu'on devrait avant racheter un autre lit."

" Plus tard, avant on devrait baptiser la salle d'ordinateur. C'est le seul endroit ou on a encore rien fait."

" Mmm."

* * *

. . . 

AN : je ne dirais que un seul commentaire, je crois que je devrais voir un médecin ... J'ai eu l'idée de ça en lisant des fics sur un sit dédié à ce couple là et que la plupart des fics présents avaient une scène de lemon. Je trouvait qu'ils étaient bon mais qu'ils en avaient pas mal. Bon, ben si vous avez aimé, peut-être ma refaire quelques choses de semblable mais on verras. .. j'ai quand même écrit ça ...


	2. et maintenant la rooomance

Take two

AN : et oui je recommence ! Pour Mithy parce que j'aime ce qu'elle écrit !

Re Bonjour !

Comme je vous est déjà expliqué vos erreurs à propos du sex, je vais maintenant vous parlez à propos de nos déclarations d'amour.

Commençons par la toute première idée que vous vous faites.

Non après la guerre on a pas faite : Maintenant je sais plus quoi faire, ou vais-je trouver ma Rédemption, comment vais-je survivre la paix ? Je vais sauter sur mon coéquipier et lui avouer un amour éternel !

( J'aurais aimé mais monsieur plus-con-qu'un-arbre1 Yuy n'a pas eu l'idée. Ça aurait sauvé du temps. Mais je m'en plaint pas.)

Tout d'abord côté sentiment, imaginer même pas Hee-chan débalancé. La première chose qu'il a fait c'est devenir le garde du corps de miss barbie girl. Il avait sûrement tout prévue.

Moi j'avoue j'étais un tit-peu déboussolé, mais avec le nouvel orphelinat Maxwell, j'étais trop occupé pour m'en rappeler.

Maintenant, pour la phase : Il me manque, oh combien j'aurai souhaité le garder avec moi. Jamais j'aurais du le laisser, patati patata ... Nope, no way ! On a gardé contact après tout.

Quand je lui ai dit que j'étais son meilleur ami, j'ai pas attendu qu'il bouge pour lui parler ! Sinon j'aurais attendu un baille. Quand on pouvait on se faisait une soirée de mec. Pas juste lui et moi, les cinq quoi !

Moi et Trowa on faisaient quelques tours.

Là j'en entend dire : Quoi ? Trowa ! Mais non, jamais il ne ferait ça ! Et, qui de mieux que celui que personne ne soupçonne pour faire des tours ? C'est pas pour rien qu'il est dans un cirque. Même si après c'est à moi que Fei rabattait les oreilles, je me suis bien marré.

Quoique tout à été juste après qu'il ai avoué à Quatre que c'était lui qui avait caché son té dans le haut de l'armoire, c'était ... it was priceless let's say ! Monsieur a au moins dormir sur le divan trois semaines ... nah juste une. Vous saurez que Quatre a une appétit insatiable. Deux jours et il se plaint, malgré que lorsqu'il revient de mission, Trowa s'en plaint pas. Mais on les voit pas avant midi, quand on est chanceux ...

C'est quoi je disais déjà ? à oui, les déclaration d'amour. Celle là c'est ma préféré. LA GROSSE DÉCLARATION D'AMOOOUUUUR ! Celle ou il parle pendant deux page que des mots d'amours et combien grâce à moi sa vie est mieux. "Que ma vie était un long et douloureux tunnel noir sans fin ou tu étais l'ange de lumière qui m'appelait à continuer pour que je puisse enfin vivre."

Juste une seule chose à contredire ... Depuis quand Heero peut parler une phrase entière ? Alors un texte à la Sheakspeare ! ( - on remarque les point d'exclamation)

Un peu plus et on voit Feifei se la jouer à la Tom Jones ( je le verrais bien chanter Sex bomb ... nah.), Trowa dans un talk show et Quatre à la G.I. Jones. (Beurk, Quatre vert kaki et Trowa en paillette ... Attend c'est pas sa que j'ai vu la dernière fois que moi et Hee-chan on avait été dormir là ... )

Bah, ce que je disais c'est que Hee-chou à la Roméo ça fait tiré des cheveux. Si il dit pas grand chose c'est pas parce que il a un balais dans le cul. (2)

( Non ça j'ai personnellement vérifié, et j'ai ... remplacé le balais par quelques choses de plus plaisant ... Quoi ? vous croyez que j'étais toujours uke ? Et, partenaire 50/50, quoique ça me dérange pas 75 lui et moi 25. Avec son attirail, c'est pas un fusil mais un bazooka ! Il vous change des statistique sur la longueur des asiatique ! Il doit avoir des gênes d'africain lui ... Le seul problème et que mon jolie derrière d'américain au hormone souffre un peu, mais c'est passager et vite oublié ... Et Hee-chan me la masse si bien aussi, quoique après tout est à recommencer. Ses mains sont si belle, et si douce aussi. Un assassin doit prendre soin de ses armes et comme les mains sont des armes mortelles, oui mortelle. Je prendrais bien une tit mort moi ... eille, je déraille. Revenons au sujet.)

Je disais quoi déjà ... ah oui que si il parlait pas beaucoup c'est qu'il en a pas de besoin. Lui il ne tourne pas autour du pot, il dit ça clairement.

Ce qui nous amène à la vrai déclaration, parce que il y en a eu une. Non, ya pas eu cette chose que vous appelez histoire d'amour ou la seule chose qu'on fait c'est baiser. Moi j'appelle ça un fuck friend, pas un amoureux. Mais bon, ce qu'on a fait ça été simple.

Il est venu me voir et il a dit "Duo, je crois que je t'aime, mais plus que en ami. Alors demain on sort ensemble." Vous voulez que je dise quoi ? oui ? même pas. J'ai dit " Peut-être, mais à une seule condition." Il a demander quoi et j'ai répondu. " Dis S'il-te-plait." Et il l'a dit ! C'est pour ça que je l'aime, il est franc, il est direct mais il m'aime et il ferait tout pour me plaire. Si les mots sont pas pensés ça sert a rien de les dire, non ?

On est sortit ensemble quelques mois, pas de grand mot dit le premier soir. Ça été plus tard ( et là vous vous rappeler de mes premiers commentaires et on se rappelle du Feu boxer en soie noir. Pauvre boxer, tant de souvenir ensemble.)

Alors j'espère qu'encore une fois vous avez compris mon point de vue.

Et pour les intéressés, la dernière fois je vous ai parlé de notre ancien lit ? le nouveau est mieux, avec des ressort et un rebord tout en métal, rien de mieux pour les chaînes !

Futur D.Maxwell-Yuy

Duo regarda quelques secondes sa seconde lettre et se leva. Il ne fallait tout de même pars être en retard à son propre mariage ! une autre preuve de la claireté de Heero.

#Flash Back#

"Duo."

"Oui Hee-chan ?"

Heero regarda Duo dans les yeux, les étoiles se reflétant dans ses yeux se soir.

" Tu sais que je t'aime ?"

" Mais oui Heero, moi aussi je t'aime."

"Alors épouse moi."

" Nani !"

" Duo, épouse moi, reste avec moi pour toujours."

" MAIS OUI !"

Duo se jeta sur Heero et les deux firent l'amour passionnément sous la lune.

#Fin du flash back#

Et aujourd'hui c'était le jour, juste les deux. Pas de mot, que se comprendre. Et puis, ils avaient à jamais pour parler. À jamais.

AN : Ben v'la, sa va me sortir de la tête. Et c'est la dernière. Mais je prépare un petit comte débile. S'avez qu'à attendre (devrait le poster, y traine dans mon ordi ... si j'ai au moins 5 review svp !)

1 dédié a Dream aka Yellow Submarine. J'aime mon expression, et elle est à moi.

(2) Un balais dans l'cul, z'ont un balai dans l'cul (auteur chante seul dans sa chambre. Homme en blanc arrive par derière)


End file.
